De tijdelijke assistente
by Elijah88
Summary: Stephanie Plum trekt eropuit om Joe Morelli te zoeken met Oma Mazur in haar kielzog. Als dat maar goed afloopt ...


**De tijdelijke assistente**

Stephanie had al betere dagen gekend. Haar inzet ten spijt, stond ze nog steeds geen stap dichter bij de arrestatie van Joe Morelli, en daar leek op korte termijn weinig verandering in te komen. Vandaag was dat geenszins haar grootste zorg. Stephanie staarde nerveus voor zich uit, haar tijdelijke assistente – zoals ze zichzelf had betiteld – negerend. Hoelang kon het duren voor oma Mazur Stephanie en haar imago als premiejager voor schut zette? Met het incident van gisterenavond in het achterhoofd vreesde Stephanie het ergste.  
'Daar zou ik toch eens mee bij de dokter gaan.'  
De vrouw die tegenover Oma Mazur zat, keek verbaasd op.  
'Pardon?'  
Stephanie hield gauw een hand voor haar ogen, ongemakkelijk over wat komen zou. Het schaamrood nam reeds vorm aan op haar wangen. Ze gaf oma Mazur een stevige por, maar uiteraard haalde dat niets uit. Zelfs een bulldozer zou Oma Mazur niet kunnen stoppen als ze zich eenmaal wat in het hoofd had gehaald.  
'Die bibberknieën van u. Daar heb ik wat over gezien op televisie. Denk dat het bij Oprah was. Wat u hebt, schijnt reuma te zijn.'  
'Wat? Hoe durft u?'  
Verontwaardigd stond de vrouw op en ging wat verder in de metro zitten.  
'Alsof ik er wat kan aan doen dat ze reuma heeft,' schudde Oma Mazur ongelovig het hoofd. 'Sommige mensen.'  
Stephanie vervloekte zichzelf omdat ze erin had toegestemd om Oma Mazur mee te nemen tijdens haar jacht op Joe Morelli. Evenwel had ze weinig andere keus gehad na dat voorval met de kip. Haar moeder had duidelijk te kennen gehad dat ze het even helemaal had gehad met oma Mazur en haar de eerste uren uit het zicht wilde hebben. Stephanie had zich daar niets van kunnen aantrekken en het hen onder elkaar laten uitvechten – ze had tenslotte belangrijkere katten te geselen – , maar dat was buiten haar moeder gerekend. Ze had Stephanie voor de onaantrekkelijke keuze gezet: ofwel Oma Mazur meenemen, ofwel een nieuwe date met Bernie Kuntz ondergaan. Nu was dat etentje met hem niet zo vreselijk verlopen als ze eerst had gedacht, maar ze wilde de man geen valse hoop geven door hem een tweede date in evenveel dagen te gunnen.  
'Laat los!' schreeuwde iemand op de metro.  
De oudere, broos uitziende vrouw stond bij de dichtstbijzijnde schuifdeuren, hevig in gevecht verwikkeld met een getatoeëerde punker die haar van haar handtas wilde beroven. Ze waren net aangekomen bij de volgende halte en de dief deed zijn uiterste best om de handtas in één stevige ruk te veroveren zodat hij gauw de benen kon nemen. De vrouw bleek zich echter beter te kunnen verweren dan je zou verwachten. Niettemin was het slechts een kwestie van seconden alvorens ze het onderspit zou delven.  
'Vooruit Steph, pomp een lading lood in de borstkas van die hufter!'  
Stephanie wilde tegenstribbelen, maar dat was klaarblijkelijk niet naar de zin van Oma Mazur. Ze graaide in Stephanie's tas en diepte er prompt de revolver uit op. Stephanie voelde de grond onder zich wegzakken. Oma Mazur's laatste revolvergebruik zat tenslotte nog vers in het geheugen.  
Plotsklaps sloeg de nervositeit in de metro om in regelrechte paniek. Vrouwen begonnen te schreeuwen, kinderen te huilen en de mannen keken alsof ze net in hun broek hadden geplast; enkelen van hen hadden dat waarschijnlijk gedaan.  
De deuren schoven open en de chaos werd zo mogelijk nog groter. Mensen liepen elkaar onder de voet om zo snel mogelijk de uitgang te bereiken. Door de plotse mensenmassa op deze kleine ruimte hadden ze een slecht zicht op het gevecht tussen de oudere vrouw en de dief.  
'Niet schieten!' riep Stephanie. Zelfs een ervaren schutter had vanuit hun positie een heel reële kans om onschuldige reizigers te raken. Ze had de woorden amper uitgesproken of Oma Mazurs schot deed al een van de ramen uit de metro sneuvelen.  
'Jemig, wat een slecht wapen. Je bent serieus opgelicht, Steph. Ik mikte naar zijn arm.' Die zogenaamde arm bevond zich een tweetal meter verder dan het raam dat ze had geraakt.  
'Hij gaat ervandoor!' riep ze plots uit. Zelfs als Stephanie het had geprobeerd, dan nog had ze haar grootmoeder niet kunnen stoppen. Ze stormde op de menigte af en wurmde zich er langs als een stinkdier tussen een bende leeuwen om uit de metro te komen. Stephanie profiteerde van het gat dat de paniekerige menigte had gelaten om ook naar buiten te glippen. Ze was net op tijd om te zien dat de dader de benen nam, maar te laat om te voorkomen dat Oma Mazur een tweede kogel afvuurde. Stephanie wendde haar blik af, vrezend dat ze iemand zou neerschieten, maar toen een schreeuw van intense pijn uitbleef, keek ze op. Oma Mazur had haar tweede schot in de staaf geplant waaraan het mededelingenbord voor dat perron was bevestigd. Enkele seconden bleef het hulpeloos aan een gehavend snoer bengelen, alvorens te capituleren en als een donderslag neer te storten. Stephanie was geen bijgelovig type en had bijgevolg geen boodschap aan loze termen als lot en karma. Niettemin keek ze verbaasd toe hoe het paneel regelrecht op de crimineel terechtkwam en de man bewusteloos sloeg.  
'Als dat niet recht in de roos was, dan weet ik het ook niet meer,' grijnsde Oma Mazur vol trots.  
Een handvol omstaanders liep op de dief af. Een van hen bukte zich om de handtas uit de slappe greep van de punker te ontfutselen. Niemand leek echter geneigd om de man te bevrijden uit zijn benarde positie.  
Een hand raakte Stephanie bij de schouder. De geur van een goedkoop parfum en oudbakken cake drong in haar neus.  
'Bedankt,' zei de oude vrouw die intussen herenigd was met haar handtas. 'Ik had zelf geprobeerd om hem tegen het hoofd te slaan met mijn blikjes kattenvoer, maar hij was te sterk voor mij.'  
Stephanie wees naar oma Mazur. 'Je moet haar bedanken. Zij heeft de dief gevat.'  
'Ik zag het,' zei de vrouw onder de indruk. 'Waar heeft u zo leren schieten, mevrouw?'  
Aangezien Stephanie wist dat haar grootmoeder toch onzin zou gaan uitkramen, bedacht ze dat ze net zo goed zelf met die eer kon gaan lopen. 'Dat heeft ze bij Dr. Phil gezien.'  
Oma Mazur wierp Stephanie een verongelijkte blik. 'Wat bazel je nou? Ik kijk nooit naar Dr. Phil.'  
Ze richtte zich tot de kattenliefhebster. 'Dat heb ik te danken aan mijn dvd's van NCIS.'  
Het drietal werd vergezeld door een streng uitziende dame. Ze had haar haren opgestoken in een knot en straalde daadkracht uit. Het was meteen duidelijk dat er met die vrouw niet te sollen viel. Ze klampte de beroofde vrouw aan.  
'Arabella, wat is er aan de hand? We moeten opschieten. Harry's hoorzitting kan elk moment beginnen.'  
Ze knikte kort naar Stephanie en Oma Mazur – Stephanie was er van overtuigd dat de vrouw met afkeuring de revolver had gadegeslagen die nog steeds losjes in haar grootmoeders hand rustte – en maakte aanstalten om verder te gaan.  
'Ze hebben me gered,' verkondigde Arabella.  
De stuurse vrouw wierp hen wederom een korte blik toe, nu duidelijk fixerend op het pistool.  
'Werkelijk? Nou, daar zullen we dan maar blij om zijn. Kom je?'  
Stephanie wilde niet dat de vrouw het idee zou krijgen dat ze in gangsterpraktijken verwikkeld waren, dus stak ze haar hand uit.  
'Stephanie Plum. Premiejager. Ik ben momenteel op zoek naar een gevluchte agent.'  
De vrouw nam Stephanie's hand aarzelend aan, alsof ze nog leek te twijfelen of dat een eerzame job was. 'Minerva Anderling.'  
Iemand vlak achter Stephanie klapte luid in de handen, zo plots dat Stephanie een sprongetje van schrik maakte.  
'Wat een vertoning, Stephanie Plum.'  
Stephanie's nekharen gingen spontaan overeind staan.  
'Jeetje, wat een spierbundel,' zei Oma Mazur vol ontzag. 'Ken jij die hete brok, Stephanie?'  
'Onze paden hebben al gekruist. Jammer genoeg niet bij het juiste kruis,' zei Stephanie's grootste nachtmerrie met een vette knipoog. 'Het is een blij weerzien voor de kampioen.'  
Er liep een grijns van oor tot oor over het misselijkmakende gezicht van Benito Ramirez. Dat was precies zoals Stephanie Plum zich begon te voelen; misselijk.  
'We hebben wat tijd in te halen, is 't niet, snoes?' verkondigde Benito, waarna hij met vlakke hand tegen Stephanies achterwerk sloeg.  
Mevrouw Anderling wierp hem een afkeurende blik toe. 'Hoe spannend dat ook klinkt, mevrouw Vaals en ik hebben een afspraak na te komen. Nog een fijne dag toegewenst met je wederhelft.'  
'Hij is mijn lief niet,' riep Stephanie ontzet uit. De gedachte alleen al bezorgde haar braakneigingen.  
Mevrouw Anderling knikte, maar het kon haar kennelijk gestolen worden welke relatie ze precies hadden. 'Mijn excuses. Bedankt voor de hulp, mevrouw Plum.'  
De twee vrouwen hadden amper hun rug gedraaid of Benito Ramirez had zijn hand al in Stephanies broek laten glijden. Hij trok haar tegen zich aan en fluisterde in haar oor. 'Bij mij of bij jou thuis?'  
'Hé hufter,' blafte Oma Mazur hem toe, terwijl Stephanie zich uit zijn greep probeerde te bevrijden. 'Waar heb jij je manieren geleerd?'  
'Rustig aan, oma. Ga met je eigen vriendjes spelen. Ik ben niet geïnteresseerd.'  
Oma Mazur porde met de revolver in Benitos borstkas. 'Laat mijn kleindochter los, brulaap, of het zal je berouwen.'  
Een donderwolk kleurde het gezicht van de spierbundel. Stephanie had inmiddels al geleerd dat ze op haar tellen moest passen als hij werd tegengewerkt.  
'Daag je de kampioen uit, grijze tante?' sprak Ramirez dreigend. Hij diepte zijn eigen wapen op en liet Stephanie links liggen. Oma Mazur liet zich niet snel intimideren, maar nu deinsde ze toch achteruit. Hij greep haar bij de haren, duwde haar tegen de grond en drukte haar hoofd tegen zijn kruis. Hij ritste zijn broek open. 'Oma moet wat respect kweken.'  
Stephanie probeerde Ramirez tegen te houden, maar kreeg een slag in het gezicht. _Waarom deed niemand iets? Waar was de politie als je ze nodig had?_  
Het was alsof Stephanies smeekbede werd aanhoord. Benito Ramirez werd de lucht in gekatapulteerd. Hij werd haast letterlijk van zijn sokken geblazen, want toen hij enkele tientallen meters verder neerkwam, was hij zijn kleren kwijtgespeeld. Hij krabbelde kreunend overeind, bloedend aan het achterhoofd. Omstaanders gaapten hem aan, sommigen konden hun lach amper inhouden toen ze de spierbundel in zijn adamskostuum zagen zitten. Voor het eerst zag Stephanie schaamte in zijn blik.  
'Die plotse windstoten in ondergrondse tunnels zijn een echt gevaar,' merkte mevrouw Anderling op en ze knipoogde naar Stephanie.  
'Heb jij dat gedaan?' vroeg ze verbluft. _Dat was toch niet mogelijk? Mevrouw Anderling was meters van Benito Ramirez verwijderd geweest._  
'Ik geloof dat Mevrouw Vaals' rekening hiermee vereffend is,' besloot mevrouw Anderling op norse toon. Stephanie staarde de twee dames met open mond na tot ze uit het zicht verdwenen waren. Het voorval zou haar nog weken bezighouden, maar de verklaring moest ze schuldig blijven.  
Ze hielp haar grootmoeder overeind die prompt op de jammerende Benito Ramirez afstapte. 'Hier heb je je respect,' zei ze en ze trapte hem vol in het kruis.  
Benito Ramirez schreeuwde het uit en begon te huilen als een baby.  
'Kom, Stephanie,' zei Oma Mazur vol leedvermaak. Ze wierp haar de revolver toe en stapte resoluut de volgende metro op. 'We hebben een crimineel te vatten.'


End file.
